


It Ain't So Easy

by monroesherlock



Series: Tumblr Junk [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott's a good person, Scott-Centric, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles says that killing them is easy. He doesn’t even have to think about it any more. "They're already dead, Scott. They don't feel a damn thing. Next time, just fucking shoot it."</p><p>Scott has trouble killing Zombies because he still sees the person they were. Pack feels abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't So Easy

Stiles says that killing them is easy. He doesn’t even have to think about it any more. "They're already dead, Scott. They don't feel a damn thing. Next time, just fucking shoot it." He says as he slams his titanium bat down onto the creature's skull. It smashes open like a watermelon and Scott finds himself covered in rotted brain matter and jelly-like blood. It’s not a good day.

He isn't so sure about the killing thing though. There are days when all he can see is their faces, the ghosts of who they were before this crisis began. It's not that easy because that's his first grade teacher and he saw that guy sometimes at the farmer's market and that woman worked with his mom at the hospital. It takes everything in him to pull the trigger and sometimes...sometimes he still can't do it.

Stiles comes up behind him with a knife and stabs the zombie in the eye socket, digging it hard into the creature's brain. He shoots Scott a withering glance, his lips pursed. "You're going to have to get past that, man. If you don't, you'll get us killed." It's as gentle as Stiles can ever be which is to say, not at all.

He hears them talking about him late at night in hushed angry whispers. They don't seem to remember that he's a werewolf too, that he can hear their every word. Maybe they just don't care.

"He's a liability, Stiles! I value Scott’s compassion, really I do. In a different world, he'd be admired for it. Here? It's a weakness that we can’t afford. What if our camp gets raided again and he decides that he doesn’t want to kill the thing gnawing on your arm?" Derek demands in a low voice. Scott takes a moment to wonder why he and Stiles are still trying to keep this thing between them a secret. It's not like everyone hasn't picked up on this new tension between them.

"He's my friend, Derek! My best friend. He's working on it and he’s gotten a hell of a lot better. You know what kind of person he is, he wants to protect everyone. He believes he can still protect them." And there's Stiles coming to his defense like always.

"You can't protect the dead, Stiles. You can only put them down. You know that. I know that. Scott needs to learn. We don't have any room for mercy. Not anymore."

“I know! No one knows that better than me but what do you expect me to do? We can’t leave him-No. Do not give me that look. We’re not leaving Scott. We’re not leaving anyone.” And it sounds so final that Derek backs off, runs his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh. “I mean it, Derek.”

Scott rolls over and covers his ears.

The next day, Stiles refuses to meet his eyes. There’s a harsh silence between him and Derek that everyone in their small camp notices but doesn’t comment on. They know better by now.

“It’s easier if you go for the back of the head, especially if it’s a kid. That way, you don’t have to see their faces.” Isaac whispers to him.

"Think about it like this, you either kill it or it rips out your guts and eats you." Jackson snarls.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It doesn't make you weak. You've done a good job with other things." Allison says.

"Stiles won't say it because he's your friend. Derek won't say it because he respects you too much. So I guess that leaves me to be the bad guy. Get your head on straight or stay out of the way. You're gonna get people killed." Lydia’s only gotten harsher in their new world.

“You’re doing good. I promise. We just need to work on it a little bit more. You’ll get better in no time.” Stiles’ lies sound fake to even his own ears.

The next day, Scott blows what used to be a store clerk’s head to hell.

Derek claps him on the back.

Stiles gives his shoulder an encouraging shake.

Scott?

He just feels a little more hollow inside.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
